


Something beautiful can bloom even in the darkest times

by nat_romanoffdanvers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Violence, Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_romanoffdanvers/pseuds/nat_romanoffdanvers
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Something beautiful can bloom even in the darkest times

Gasping for breath, you pulled to a halt. This was your first proper mission in the field, and with the Avengers. You had been training with them for about six months, and they finally decided to let you join them. Throughout those six months, Natasha had been assigned as your trainer, and the two of you had gotten pretty close. She had helped you to use your newly found powers better and to get stronger physically. 

Today, you had been tasked with collecting files from a facility before it got destroyed. As well as having ice powers, you were a tech expert. You had worked for SHIELD before the Avengers recruited you, so you already had some experience. 

Now, you were running through a forest away from the building that was about to blow up. Most of the team had already boarded the Quinjet, but you could see the rest of them nearby. You'd successfully retrieved the data, and you had roughly eight minutes before the facility would be demolished. The only problem left was the mass of agents coming at you. Your powers only went so far before you began to feel tired, so you had to use them wisely. 

You blasted ice at the three oncoming agents. It encased their feet, and they were frozen in place. You sent ice flying at a tree, which promptly knocked over a bunch of your enemies. The next burst of ice sent half a dozen agents along the forest floor away from you. 

You injured a fair few more agents with your powers before you began to feel drained. There was a clear pathway between you and the Quinjet, so you took the chance. 

Suddenly, as you ran to the Quinjet an agent sprung down from a tree in front of you and lunged towards you. She had knives gripped in both hands. The one in her right cut through the left side of your suit and dug into the skin there lightly. You winced, flinched away and accidentally sent a blast of ice at her. Whilst the agent was distracted, you miraculously managed to retrieve one of her knives, and you thrust it forwards. 

You gasped. Clearly, the agents' suits weren't very good quality, as the knife had torn through her suit. A gaping hole appeared in her chest, spilling blood. The agent fell to the ground and suddenly someone was shouting your name. 

"Y/N! Come on, we need to go. This place is gonna blow soon." It was Natasha calling for you. She was by your side the next second, pulling you away from the dying agent. 

You let her drag you onto the jet, still coming to terms with what you'd just done. 

Mere seconds later, the jet was in the air. Natasha was sitting beside you, with her arm around your shoulders. You were staring at some of the agent's blood which had splattered onto your hands. 

"I'm a monster, " you said finally, shaking slightly. 

Natasha shook her head. "No, you're not."

"I killed her, Nat. I-" 

"Hey, look at me. It's not your fault." 

"But, what if she had a family? Kids?" You tried to argue.

"Y/N, you were acting in self-defence. She hurt you first." 

At those words, you remembered the cut she left in your arm. "It's not that bad though."

"I'm gonna be the judge of that. Show me." Reluctantly, you did so, and let Nat check you over. "Okay, you should be fine for now." The softness of her expression allowed you to truly believe it.

You leaned your head against the gorgeous redhead's shoulder and closed your eyes. The low hum of the Quinjet calmed you, so you began to relax. Your heartbeat had slowed and your body became less tense. 

"Nat?" You asked, to which she hummed in response. "Can I have a hug?" 

"Of course, krasotka, " she replied, not noticing what she had just said. 

"What does it mean?" You asked once you were in her arms. 

"Huh?" 

"Krasotka, I think? I don't know Russian, but it sounds nice." Natasha's eyes grew wide as she realised what she'd said. 

You pulled yourself away from her warmth. "Nat?". She didn't meet your eyes. "You don't have to say if-"

"Beautiful girl, " she interrupted. 

Your mouth opened wide and a soft "oh" fell from your lips. You ducked your head away so she couldn't see the shy smile on your face. 

"Krasotka?" You looked up into her gentle green eyes. "I really want to kiss you right now."

"Do it then."


End file.
